helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Shimakura Rika
りか |image = |caption = Shimakura Rika, March 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 153.7cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2017-present |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2017-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 27th Generation |join = March 2017 |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Shimakura Rika (島倉りか) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Biography Early Life Shimakura Rika was born on August 20, 2000 in Tokyo, Japan. 2016 Shimakura participated in Morning Musume '16 Shinseiki Audition, but failed. 2017 On March 6, it was announced that Shimakura had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, and Nakayama Natsume."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-03-06. She was introduced at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ on March 11. Shimakura was featured in Juice=Juice's "Jidanda Dance" music video as a back dancer. From October 26 to November 12, Shimakura performed in the Engeki Joshibu musical Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan, taking on the roles of ♯ Gumi's Yuria and Julian. 2018 On February 13, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 2~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane and Nishida Shiori, where she performed a cover of Berryz Koubou's 23rd single "Maji Bomber!!". On March 20, she participated in a fanclub event titled Engeki Joshibu "Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan" DVD Hatsubai Kinen Special Event in Nagoya at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Maeda Kokoro, Noguchi Kurumi, Yonemura Kirara, Yamazaki Yuhane and Nishida Shiori. On May 6, she performed "Fiesta! Fiesta!" from Juice=Juice's first digital single at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ and won "Best Performance" with 324 fan votes. Personal Life Family= She has a younger sister. |-|Education= As of April 2018, Shimakura is currently in her last year of high school. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Shimakura Rika (島倉りか) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 153.7cm *'Western Zodiac:' Leo *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017-03-06: Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017-Present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2017-03-06: Member |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Eating watermelon quickly, catching insects *'Hobbies:' Watching Hello! Project videos, karaoke, watching movies *'Favorite Music Genres:' Hello! Project, Showa era pop, Disney *'Favorite Sport:' Badminton *'Favorite School Subject:' Physical education *'Motto:' Ichinichi ichizen (一日一善; Do one good deed a day) *'Favorite Food:' Watermelon and salmon *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Charm Point:' The dimple which is only on her left side *'Looks Up To:' Morito Chisaki, Inoue Reihttps://twitter.com/tozamasan/status/840463040944332800 Works Theater *2017 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan Internet *2017- Hello! Project Station Music Videos *2017 Juice=Juice - Jidanda Dance (as a back dancer) Trivia *If she could have one wish, she'd like to go back to the age of the dinosaurs. *She sang "Be Alive" for her Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ solo. See Also *Gallery:Shimakura Rika *List:Shimakura Rika Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2017 Additions Category:2000 Births Category:August Births Category:Leo Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Blood Type A Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition